my little sister
by kodatoad
Summary: bella's little sister moves to forks after edward leaves with comes secrets about bella's species
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been one month since he left. I felt as if a hole had been burned though me. I was a zombie to the outside world. I knew Charlie worried about me, but I couldn't find enough will to live even for my own father. Today at the breackfast said something that shocked me.

"bells your sister decided to move out here. I was wondering if you could pick her up from the air port."

I was shocked to say the least. I was also worried my little sister was coming to forks. My little sister whom ihadn't seen in two intearly too long years. Was going to see me in my current zombie state. Charlie was staring at me. Oh I hadn't ansered him.

"ofcourse I will ch-dad." Who that was the longest response I've said in a month.

" ok her flight should land at one- thirty. I'll be home around five. Wile I'm gone you two can get re aguinted. Her room is two doors down from the living room." With that Charlie left for work. I had thirty minutes till I had to go get my sister. Sinc there might be traffic on the way to seattle I left my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way to the airport I went over the few times my sister and I had been together. We visited each other every summer expect for the past two when aunt Lisa called and said she couldn't come cause she was sick. During my rembrenance I almost drove past the airport. Once I had parked and gone inside I began the hunt for my sister.

"Bella! There you are it's been so long since I last saw you." I turned to see my aunt Lisa.

"Lisa I haven't seen you in three years. Why are you here and where's Elizabeth?"

"She's some were around here. I'm here because Charlie wanted some help with bethy for the first few days. Then back to Voltaire with me." Ok she is so obviously Renee's sister. Anyway I need to find Beth. As I was looking around I tripped over a leg of a chair but before I could fall hands reached out and stop my plunge towards the hard tile floor. A cold hand.

"Bella?" the mystery person asked as the steadied me. Look at the mystery person. It was Beth. She was about the same size of Alice. A shot of pain went through my broken heart.

"Clumsiness sucks don't it." She said.

"About the same as always." This was our typical greeting for one another. With that I helped them with their luggage.

"Izzy can you help me get in the tuck and put my chair on the back." beth said looking pissed with my truck. You see three years ago Beth was in an accident that crushed her legs. And I mean crushed her legs. The doctors said she would never walk again. It must be horrible for her.

Anyways once her light blue wheel chair was loaded onto my truck we started back to good ole forks.

Epov

Today I was leaving my home town of voltearia to return to forks, Washington to spend time with my sister at my aunt's request. I think it's because she hates having to see the pain that lurks in my sad eyes. She says it's because Bella's first boy friend and she's taking it rather hard. I said goodbye to all my friends yesterday so today I could gather my energy to try and hind the pain. The pain that was the only thing that showed me that I was alive not somewhere rotting away. So obviously I was just tin the person to lighten her spirits. But maybe this change of scenery would help me as wheel. Once we arrived in America I rolled off to get our luggage. I turned just in time to see Bella falling. Once we shared are usual greeting I happened to look in her deep chocolate eyes and they were what I guess mine look like. Haunted with pain. We're going to get along just great. Then I saw her truck. It was too high of the ground for me to lift myself into. God I feel so helpless these days. I can't even get in a truck. I had to ask Bella for her help. On the way back I tried and failed to come up with some way to help Bella without bring her into the supernatural world. She will be brought into it eventually. Onside of me argued. By now we were back to forks. Time for the fun to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Epov

It's been two months since I moved here. Bella and I have been helping each other to get over the others pain. But Bella is also hanging out with a boy named Jacob in la push. I've even began doing physical therapy to help develop muscle in my legs again so I can walk. A few days ago Jacob stopped talking to Bella. So she just stays home and mopes while I'm at the hospital taking a physical therapy class. When I'm not we act pretty much like regular teenagers. Today we decided to clean the house. Since Aunt Lisa left two weeks ago we've done the house work.

"Beth can you grap the clothes on my bed." Bella was washing the clothes while I practiced walking by going and gathering everyone's dirty clothes.

"Kay bells." And up the stairs i went. Sure it hurts like hell to walk, but trust me I've had worse. I can't run a marathon but I can walk really fast. Once I got to Bella's room I went to grap the clothes but I stumped my toe on a slightly elevated board. Apeantly I hit it hard because the board slid slightly out of place. Oops. I went to pop it back in when I saw something poking out of the dark hole.

"Bells can you come here." Bella came rushing up. Obviously she thought I hurt myself. I pointed to the floorboard. We sat down and I reached my hand into the hole. I felt something so I pulled it up. As i pulled various items out Bella examined them. When I finished with that I turned to look at them to. Bella was staring at a picture with silent tears streaming down her pale checks. I looked of her shoulder to see what she was crying about. It was a picture of her and a……………….VAMPIRE!

=)

SOORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHOT. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL SEE HOW ELIZIBETH REACTS.

-KODATOAD!


	4. Chapter 4

Must read!

Sorry y'all but I forgot to mention that in this story Edward left Bella in 1990. Enjoy the story.

MY SISTER WAS WITH A VAMPIRE! THAT COULD KILL HER OH SO EASILY. I was going through a whirlwind of emotions. Did she even know what that………………..thing was? I don't which way I would prefer it.

"Follow me."I barked at her. I flew down the stairs. The pain I usually I felt at even thinking about walking in the farthest darkest corner of my mind. I went outside and followed a small trail into the now darkening forest.

"Do you know what that…………………….boy is?" I guess the look on my face stopped her from even trying to lie to me.

"yes." she said so softly I had to strain to hear it. I felt a little better; she hadn't been in the dark as to what he was. I then realized something. She was going though extreme emotional distress. Oh shit.

"Bells there's something you need to know. You know how Renée and Charlie are our aunt and uncle, I learned that our real farther isn't…………………….human." while I said the last phrase she got a look of total dispaleaf on her face." He's a vampire and we're half vampire. I know this because I met him in Italy. We're also very special because we're also goddesses. Your goddess everything except: fertility, sertain kinds of music, animals, war, pain and death. I'm goddess of everything except: fertility, certain kinds of music, peace, love, friendship and family. Your specialties are the things I'm not goddess of but another goddess is in charge of fertility and your goddess of classical music. Same with me expect for the music part, I'm goddess of country, pop and rock. From all ages. "She looked like she believed me. I then told her how she would go through a change that would make her look like a vampire. I'd already gone though mine. She asked why I'd gone though the change so early and I told her that I'd tell her in time. We decided to leave forks and go travel the world. We would leave in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got home and told Charlie we were leaving he was shocked but he agreed that it was best.

I awoke to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. Errgggg I hate mornings. I started to get up but I dropped back onto the bed really quickly. I now felt the pain that wasn't there yesterday. I ground my teeth together and stood up. I walked slowly to the dresser to grab my pain meds. After I downed them I grabbed my skinny jeans and a sweater and got dressed. Once I was presentable I walk to the kitchen. Bella was already in there.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked Bella. "He's still asleep." She said simply. There was a knock at the door just then. "I get it." She said hopping up. I sat down at the mixed matched table. Bella came in with a boy with tan skin and huge muscles. "Beth this is Jacob." When she finished introducing him, I looked into his eyes. Those dark brown eyes that I lost myself in. we were brought out of our stares by Bella clearing her thought. I once I had undazzled myself I realized he had just imprinted on me. Great my true love is a shape shifter. I thought though the various kinds of shape shifters and rembered only wolf shifters imprint. Awesome wolfs are my favorite animals. Bella asked what was going on and my Jacob explained it to her. I then explained what we are to him. He decided to come with us since the pack can watch over la push. After he left to grab his stuff and tell the pack he was leaving Charlie came down stairs to see us off. We meet Jake at the airport and we left to see what life holds for us.


	6. Chapter 6

Just so you know I turned Jake into the protector of werewolf's. Which means he looks like a god but he only has the minimal about of powers. In our human forms we all look like our human self's but with enhanced beauty. In our god forms Bella looks like herself expect she has deep golden eyes and her hair is longer, in mine my hair usual black with brown highlights and my eyes are a dark purple I also have tattoos in both forms. In my god form I have purple swirls that start on my hands that go up to my forehead. In my human form I have lots and lots of tattoos. I'm the wild child out of us and Jake is right there with me while Bella is still the responsible one.

19 years later

We decided to move to Alaska two years ago. This year we're acting as juniors. It was the first day of the new school years so the summer sick teenagers were crazy as hell. Jake, Bella and I walked to the office to get our schedules. Jake and I had all the same classes. Bella had six out of the eight periods with us. We all had the same home room so walked to it together. I guess your wondering where my wheel chair, well it is still hurts like hell to walk but my bones have healed to the point where I can live without that damn wheel chair. Anyways we walked in and sat down at the back of the class room. The day passed without much event. So Jake and I started to the cafetia. We sat down after we grabbed our food to wait for Bella. After she made her way to us we started talking about our day so far then the doors flew open and in walked five vampires. One of which looked familiar. Oh shit it was him. Bella's ex. Scratch shit this is double shit. I turned to see Bella looking like she wanted to run and hide. Jake looked pissed like me. Since the school was pretty big they didn't gawk as much as forks. After they quit staring at the Cullen's I stood up and the others followed me. I walked up the Cullen's table. I sat down while Bella and Jake stood at my shoulders. The Cullen's were staring at me like I was crazy.

"Which one of you shit faces is Edward?" I asked with venom coloring my tone. The starred at me then one of them grew enough balls to speak up. "I am." He said it like a question. "You hurt my sister. Now you're going to pay the price." They started starring again. So their stupid assholes. "Sis please step forward." I watched as recognition flooded their faces. "Bella?!?!?!" they said at the same time. Bella seemed at a loss for words so I started talking again." Boy aren't fast thinkers." Jake chuckled alittle as did Bella. "Meet us in the parking lot after school. I'll explain what we are." Bella said. I geuss she was just now relising that she still loved that dang vampire. It's about time. But if he leaves her again ill spread his damn ashes all over the world.


End file.
